


В поисках Шерлока

by Dark_Pawn_Inc



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, BDSM, M/M, Mini, PWP, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Pawn_Inc/pseuds/Dark_Pawn_Inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уотсон приходит к выводу, что им нужно серьезно поговорить о поведении Холмса во время расследования Баскервильского дела.</p><p>Фик написан по экранизации «Собаки Баскервилей» 2002 года с Ричардом Роксбургом и Йеном Хартом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В поисках Шерлока

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Finding Sherlock](http://www.xanthe.org/viewstory.php?sid=10) by [Xanthe](http://www.xanthe.org/)
> 
> Перевод выполнен Командой черной пешки специально для "Большой Игры – 3" на форуме Slash World.

Должен признаться, для меня было огромным облегчением вернуться в Лондон, поужинать у Марчини и оставить далеко позади тайны и ужасы болот, омрачавшие нашу жизнь в последние пару недель. Моя рука, пробитая пулей Степлтона, все так же чертовски болела, но угощение было прекрасным, вино — превосходным, а компания Холмса — обворожительной. Последнее обстоятельство должно было меня воодушевить, но, честно говоря, я слишком хорошо знал, что оно означает. Холмс говорил очень уж возбужденно, выглядел чересчур неугомонным, и в его взгляде отражалось беспокойство. Я понимал безо всяких сомнений, что сегодня вечером и в ближайшие дни мне следует уделить ему особое внимание, чтобы помочь благополучно пережить надвигающуюся бурю. 

Мой друг — очень необычный человек; за долгие годы знакомства я успел изучить его привычки, но, как, наверное, все гении, он полон противоречий. 

И вот сейчас он склонял ко мне белокурую голову и пристально вглядывался в меня своими острыми глазами, разбирая последнее дело по косточкам, описывая каждую подробность и объясняя каждое умозаключение… но его поведение было чересчур оживленным, а глаза следили за мной не для того, чтобы увидеть, как меня восхищает его искусство дедукции или увлекает его рассказ, вовсе нет, его интересовало другое. Мой дорогой друг, несмотря на свои многочисленные таланты, совершенно терялся, когда речь заходила о его чувствах. Этот человек так хорошо умел читать в людских сердцах, что смог стать величайшим детективом своего времени, но собственное сердце оставалось для него загадкой. 

К счастью, хоть я и не могу претендовать на лавры великого сыщика, я не такой уж профан в сердечных делах — по крайней мере, если дело касается моего друга. Только опытный наблюдатель мог бы заметить легкий румянец на щеках Холмса и то, как его взгляд задерживался на моем лице, скользил к левой руке, висящей на перевязи, а затем снова возвращался к лицу. Холмс ловил каждое мое слово, и это было совершенно не похоже на его отношение ко мне в разгар расследования. Так бывает всегда — когда Холмс занимается делом, он становится совершенно другим человеком, абсолютно неузнаваемым. Сейчас же он вошел в трудный период между двумя расследованиями: последнее дело закрыто, а нового еще нет, и поэтому нечем занять свой разум. Такое положение дел для него почти невыносимо, и вот сейчас он находился в «переходном состоянии» от великого сыщика Холмса к гораздо более застенчивому и робкому человеку — человеку, которого я люблю так же сильно, как и сыщика, но по-другому, человеку, которого я привык называть в своих мыслях не Холмсом, а Шерлоком, человеку под маской. 

— И я решил, что после ужина мы поедем в театр! — жизнерадостно объявил Холмс. 

Я сдержанно улыбнулся, не сводя с него глаз, откинулся на спинку кресла и аккуратно стряхнул пепел сигары на кофейное блюдце. Холмс слегка покраснел под моим пристальным взглядом, но пока еще не собирался сбрасывать личину великого детектива. Я знал — театр будет только началом; затем последует серия мелких трагедий и драм, необходимых для того, чтобы отвлечься в ожидании очередного расследования, а если оно запоздает, то Холмс у меня на глазах станет медленно погружаться в саморазрушительное оцепенение, из которого не так уж просто выйти и которое наверняка пошатнет его здоровье. А еще он неизбежно возобновит знакомство со старыми приятелями — морфием и кокаином, хотя и знает, что я этого не одобряю и что на пользу ему это не пойдет. Скука тоже не идет ему на пользу, и если новое дело не подвернется вовремя, мне нужно будет попытаться занять его блестящий ум чем-то другим. Счастливый случай и долгий путь проб и ошибок помогли мне собрать целый арсенал способов удержать моего друга от падения в бездну. Это нелегкая задача, но если нам удастся на время отодвинуть Холмса и отыскать Шерлока, у моего друга появится шанс дождаться в хорошем расположении духа очередного расследования, а тогда уже мы сможем разрешить Холмсу, великому детективу, вернуться. 

— Так как насчет театра, Уотсон? Я взял билеты в ложу на «Гугенотов». 

— Я слышу, Холмс. — Я с сожалением покачал головой. — К несчастью, я боюсь, что это невозможно. Мы не сможем пойти. 

— Но почему, мой дорогой друг? — горячо возразил он, и его глаза вспыхнули. Он терпеть не мог, когда ему указывали, что можно и чего нельзя делать, но я не собирался ему потакать: во время расследования он и так всеми распоряжается, и мной тоже, так что неплохо бы ему привыкнуть к мысли, что в менее напряженной обстановке расклад может и измениться. 

— Потому что сегодня нас ждут другие дела, разве нет? — мягко, но решительно напомнил я. 

Холмс взглянул на меня с вызывающим видом. Он прекрасно понимал, что я имел в виду, но Холмса, великого детектива, возмущала сама эта идея, хотя я и знал, что Шерлоку это необходимо, и только эта мысль помогала мне сохранять твердость. 

— Если вы чувствуете себя нездоровым, я пойду на «Гугенотов» один, — заявил он. 

— Пожалуйста, — кивнул я. — Мы сможем побеседовать и завтра, только боюсь, что из-за отсрочки у нашего разговора будут куда более серьезные последствия. 

Его глаза вспыхнули снова. 

— Уотсон, это чудовищно, — начал он, но я заметил, что его взгляд в очередной раз упал на мою раненую руку. Не знаю, сознательно ли он винил себя в моем ранении или нет, но на самом деле его вины тут не было. Ни вины, ни злонамеренности. И все же если Холмс во время расследования оставался глух к любым человеческим чувствам, то Шерлок, появляющийся после завершения дела, чувствовал себя виноватым не только передо мной, но и перед всеми, кому не посчастливилось оказаться у него на пути и испытать на себе его бесцеремонное отношение. 

— Я всего лишь указываю на факты, Холмс, — твердо сказал я, отметая его протест. Для него же будет лучше, если вместо театра он вернется домой вместе со мной и не станет откладывать неизбежное. Но это ему решать, а не мне. 

— Факты заключаются в том, Уотсон, что иногда вы слишком много на себя берете, — заносчиво возразил он. — Сегодня я иду в театр. Желаю вам приятно провести вечер. 

С этими словами он встал и вышел из ресторана, не взглянув на меня на прощание. Я вздохнул, допивая свой кофе. Как бы сильно я ни любил этого человека, уживаться с ним нелегко. Я делаю все возможное, и, по-моему, у меня получается оставаться для него надежной поддержкой и добрым другом. У меня ни с кем не было настолько близких отношений, и мне кажется, я очень хорошо его понимаю. Сам же он избегал близости всю свою жизнь. Обе части его личности совершенно к этому не приспособлены: Холмс — эгоист до мозга костей и интеллектуальный сноб с огромным самомнением и раздражающей привычкой скрывать свои планы от всех, в том числе от меня, ну а Шерлок, которого так редко удается разглядеть под маской гения, — это измученная душа, страдающая от собственной застенчивости и неспособности выражать свои эмоции и хоть как-то с ними справляться. Я понимаю, как и почему возникла маска Холмса, но когда Холмс не занят расследованиями, Шерлоку необходимо показываться из-под маски, потому что, если этого не происходит, мой друг снова бросается в пучину саморазрушения. 

Я попрощался с метрдотелем, вышел из ресторана и побрел в сторону Бейкер-стрит, погрузившись в раздумья. Бунт Холмса не вызывал во мне особых опасений, хотя немного тревожила мысль о его одиноких скитаниях по лондонским улицам. Баскервильское дело оказалось очень трудным, особенно для бедного сэра Генри, которого жестоко потрепало науськанное Степлтоном чудовище. Холмс знал, что у меня были причины сердиться. Хоть я и не винил его в моем ранении, его поведение во время расследования оставляло желать лучшего, и я собирался высказать ему это прямо в лицо.  
Моя комната встретила меня уютом и теплом, это было особенно приятно после пронизывающей сырости болот, и я уселся в кресло у камина, чтобы прочесть газету. 

Не прошло и получаса, как я услышал за дверью какие-то тихие звуки. Нахмурившись, я встал, решительно подошел к двери, распахнул ее… и обнаружил, что на лестнице у входа в комнату сидит Холмс. Его голова была запрокинута назад, галстук развязан, волосы всклокочены — одним словом, вид был как у пьяного. Но в его взгляде читались тоска и одиночество, а голос, когда он заговорил, был полон грусти: 

— Черт возьми, Уотсон. Вы же знаете, что мне невыносимо видеть вас в таком настроении, — сказал он. Выглядел он при этом совершенно очаровательно, и я уверен, что он это сознавал. 

— Есть только один способ исправить мое настроение, Холмс, — безжалостно ответил я. 

Он прожег меня взглядом, но мою решимость это не пошатнуло. Он должен был понять за эти годы, что доктор Уотсон — ровня ему и способен противостоять всем его капризам и выходкам. 

— Но может, вы передумаете? — жалобно спросил Холмс. 

— Боюсь, что нет, — сказал я. — Меня разочаровало ваше поведение во время Баскервильского дела, и я считаю своим долгом сообщить вам о том, какие ваши действия я нахожу ошибочными. 

— Сообщить — это одно, — прошипел он, оглядевшись по сторонам, дабы убедиться, что поблизости нет нашей домовладелицы, миссис Хадсон. — Но, как вы прекрасно знаете, я имел в виду другой способ, с помощью которого вы выражаете свое недовольство моими поступками. 

— Холмс, это лучше обсудить в моей комнате, — серьезным тоном заметил я. — Но если вы согласны зайти ко мне, то будьте готовы ощутить на себе всю силу моего неодобрения, в какой бы форме оно ни выражалось. 

Он окинул меня долгим взглядом, и я невозмутимо уставился на него в ответ. Я видел, что в его душе идет борьба, и она еще не закончена — он не был готов. 

— Ваши условия для меня неприемлемы, Уотсон, — резко заявил он, а затем, не добавив ни слова, вскочил и сбежал по ступенькам. 

Вздохнув, я закрыл дверь и вернулся в кресло у огня. Подобные спектакли Холмс устраивал и раньше. Оставалось надеяться, что он не станет искать утешения в инъекции морфия или кокаина. Если он это сделает, сегодня я его уже не увижу. Даже если он постучит ко мне в дверь, я не впущу его, пока он будет под воздействием этих отвратительных веществ, и к завтрашнему дню мой гнев на него станет еще сильнее.  
Прошло полчаса, и я услышал шум за дверью. Я вздохнул: мне хорошо был известен весь набор отвлекающих маневров Холмса, но иногда он умудрялся исчерпать запас моего терпения. Впрочем, если судить по его раннему уходу из театра и неспособности отойти от дверей моей комнаты, он отчаянно нуждался в том, что я мог ему дать. 

— Холмс… какого черта?.. — начал я, широко распахнув дверь, и увидел, как он с удивительно несчастным видом что-то собирает с пола. Там валялась деревянная шкатулка, в которой Холмс хранил шприц и ампулы кокаина и морфия, а вокруг было рассыпано все ее содержимое. 

— Я хотел отдать ее вам, но нечаянно выронил, — чуть слышным голосом признался Холмс, указывая на шкатулку. — Я то открывал ее, то закрывал снова, наверное, с полчаса, пока не понял, что это сводит меня с ума. Я знаю, вам это не нравится, Уотсон… 

— Не нравится, — подтвердил я. — Эти вещества разрушат ваш незаурядный мозг, Холмс, в этом я уверен. 

— Поэтому я хотел передать ее вам на хранение… хотя бы на сегодня, — прошептал он с таким очаровательно смиренным выражением лица, какое мог изобразить только Шерлок Холмс. — Чтобы избавиться от искушения. — Он закончил собирать рассыпанные ампулы, сложил их в шкатулку, встал и протянул ее мне. Я взял шкатулку, понимая, что таким трогательным образом Холмс выражает мне свое доверие и надежду, что я избавлю его от смятения чувств. 

По его лицу неожиданно пробежала судорога, и он вздрогнул всем телом. 

— Черт возьми, Уотсон! Разве люди не знают, где я живу? Разве им не с чем ко мне обратиться? — жалобно спросил он. 

— Холмс, вы только что вернулись из Баскервиль-Холла, — напомнил я. — Появятся и новые дела, вы только проявите терпение. 

— Это было так весело, Уотсон, — воскликнул он, и его глаза заблестели. — Ну, разве не весело? Тайна, волнения, разгадка… это дело как раз по мне! Черт побери, как могут люди просто жить? Как это вообще возможно? Мне нужно чем-то занять себя, Уотсон. Чем мне заполнить свое время? Будущее тянется передо мной, словно бесплодная пустыня. 

Я шире открыл дверь и сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская его в комнату. Холмс вошел охотно, продолжая жаловаться на отсутствие новых дел, хотя прекрасно понимал, какими последствиями обернется для него решение войти. Он знал, что внутри ему придется беспрекословно мне подчиняться, хотя всего лишь пару дней назад подобное подчинение было для него чем-то немыслимым. Но это уже не тот Холмс, каким он был два дня назад. Это заблудшая душа, вселяющаяся в тело Холмса в перерывах между расследованиями, и именно ее я считал своим самым дорогим и близким другом. Меня всегда поражала эта двойственность его натуры — как будто в его теле уживались два совершенно разных человека. К примеру, он ни разу не приходил ночью в мою постель, когда расследовал преступление, и мне бы тоже в голову не пришло явиться к нему. Мне кажется, если бы я сделал что-то подобное, Холмс посмотрел бы на меня с презрением и незамедлительно выставил вон. Но в периоды бездействия он всегда был рад прийти ко мне в спальню и проводил в моих объятиях каждую ночь, страстно откликаясь на самые смелые ласки. Однако во время расследований вся его энергия была подчинена одной цели, и я даже помыслить не мог о том, чтобы отвлечь его от работы. 

Холмс остановился у камина и повернулся ко мне. 

— Я так понимаю, спектакль не особенно вас увлек? — пробормотал я, проходя мимо него к шкафу. Холмс пристально следил за каждым моим шагом. Он знал, куда я иду и зачем. 

— Вы знаете, что я все равно не смог бы сосредоточиться на представлении, Уотсон, после вашего чертова ультиматума, — ответил он без злости, но с той смесью сдерживаемых эмоций, в которой сам не способен был разобраться. Я надеялся, что сегодняшним вечером смогу ему в этом помочь. 

— Это не было ультиматумом, — возразил я, открывая дверцу платяного шкафа. — Как только вам захочется изменить эту сторону наших отношений, я с радостью пойду вам навстречу. Но пока этого не случилось, решения буду принимать я. Если предоставить это вам, то ничего хорошего из нашей договоренности не получится. 

Я оглянулся в его сторону, но он на меня не смотрел — вместо этого его взгляд был прикован к внутренностям шкафа. Там на крючке висел старый ремень для правки бритв — Холмс его ненавидел. Я все-таки подумывал о нем, но пришел к выводу, что в ближайшее время ремень нам не понадобится. Вместо него я протянул руку к висящей рядом трости, и Холмс охнул. Я взял трость и повернулся. 

— Холмс, я считаю, что у меня есть причины использовать именно трость, — сказал я. На его лице отражалась целая буря эмоций, и я понимал, как ему сейчас тяжело. Чувств он боялся сильнее, чем трости, и волновался не из-за предстоящей порки, а из-за того, что я счел подобное наказание для него заслуженным. 

— Неужели там, на болотах, я был таким чудовищем, Уотсон? — неуверенно спросил он. 

— Чудовищем? Нет! — Я мягко улыбнулся, и моя улыбка слегка его успокоила. — Единственным чудовищем была собака Степлтона, хоть мне и жаль несчастное животное, которое всего лишь выполняло приказы хозяина. Нет, Холмс, вы не чудовище, но иногда вы склонны забывать, что имеете дело с живыми людьми. С людьми, которые испытывают боль и могут истечь кровью. 

Холмс бросил взгляд на мою руку и издал сдавленный стон. Я знал, что нужно будет поговорить с ним об этом, но не сейчас. 

— Вы не виноваты, что я получил эту рану, Холмс, и я не стану вас за нее наказывать, — торопливо добавил я. Он взглянул мне в лицо, словно пытаясь убедиться в моей искренности. — Сейчас я говорю о сэре Генри. Вы ждали до последнего мгновения, прежде чем отправить меня к нему. Я знаю, что вы хотели поймать Степлтона с поличным, и понимаю, что туман возник неожиданно и помешал вашим планам, но все-таки, если бы вы поделились своей задумкой с инспектором Лестрейдом и со мной, сэр Генри мог бы выйти из этого приключения невредимым. 

Холмс начал злиться, и мне пришла в голову мысль, что он мог бы объяснить каждое свое действие с точки зрения логики, но не эмоций, и именно в этом лежал корень его внутренней борьбы. Наказание, по крайней мере, освободит его от чувства вины и поможет отвлечься. Я знал, что тревожило Холмса: его разум способен найти подходящее оправдание любому поступку, но если сердце не согласно с разумом, то Холмс оказывается в плену у собственных саморазрушительных порывов. 

Он надолго задумался, а потом со вздохом кивнул: 

— Вы правы, Уотсон. 

— Кроме того, я наказываю вас за то, что вы мне лгали, — строго сказал я. Холмс снова вскинул голову, и я успел заметить его виноватый взгляд. Мне кажется, это беспокоило его даже сильнее, чем случившееся с сэром Генри. Если дело касалось меня, он не давал себе ни малейших поблажек, и хотя расследование закончилось совсем недавно, Шерлок уже начал задаваться вопросом: о чем мог только думать Холмс, когда обращался со мной подобным образом. — Вы отправили меня в Баскервиль-Холл и велели каждый день посылать в Лондон отчеты, хотя на самом деле жили на болоте! 

— Я счел необходимым, чтобы никто не знал о моем там присутствии, — ответил он без обычного холмсовского апломба. Очевидно, Шерлок уже начал медленно набирать силу, как это обычно бывало после закрытия дела. Если пустить это на самотек, он быстро скатится в пучину саморазрушения, но если я проявлю твердость, мой друг сочтет себя достаточно наказанным и, даст бог, избавится от потребности наказывать себя. Так, по крайней мере, я считаю и твердо верю, что хорошая порка причинит ему меньше вреда, чем несколько суток наркотического бреда. 

— Кроме того, — продолжил я, — меня обеспокоило ваше легкомысленное отношение к собственной безопасности, Холмс! О чем вы только думали, когда решили поселиться на болоте? Мы же знали, что там разгуливали и беглый каторжник, и опасное животное. Вы могли погибнуть, и именно поэтому, мой друг, я хочу пустить в ход эту трость. 

Он взглянул на меня с удивлением, и я со вздохом покачал головой. 

— Неужели вы думаете, что я беспокоюсь только лишь о безопасности сэра Генри и меня самого? — тихо спросил я. — Вам не приходит в голову, Шерлок, что ваша гибель стала бы огромной потерей не только для меня лично, но и для всего мира? — Его тронуло, что я назвал его по имени, и я заметил, что его глаза заблестели. Но плакать он пока еще не собирался. До этого я должен был его довести. Я бросил трость на постель и положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Мой дорогой Шерлок, вы наверняка понимаете, каким горем обернулась бы для меня ваша смерть. 

Он опустил взгляд, не смея посмотреть мне в лицо и совершенно запутавшись в мешанине эмоций. Я заставил его приподнять подборок и увидел в его глазах смущение и полную растерянность. Никогда я не любил его сильнее, чем в эти мгновения — когда он показывал мне настоящего себя. Никого, кроме меня, он не удостаивал таким доверием, и я это очень ценил. Я нежно поцеловал его в губы, и он ответил на поцелуй, показывая мне, как нуждается во мне и в той уверенности, которую я мог ему дать. Я отстранился и окинул его суровым взглядом. 

— Я полагаю, вам не помешало бы подумать о своем поведении. Встаньте лицом к стене и поразмыслите над тем, что привело вас сюда.  
Он знал, что это детское наказание, но все равно подчинился. Мне нужно было, чтобы мы оба провели несколько минут в молчании и подготовились к тому, что будет дальше. Он встал лицом к стене, а я взял трость и пару раз взмахнул ею в воздухе. К счастью, прострелена у меня была левая рука, а не правая, так что замах получился не хуже обычного, но нужно было следить за тем, чтобы не потерять равновесие. 

— Уотсон, а вы знаете, что эти панели дубовые? — неожиданно спросил Холмс. — И по структуре древесины я сделал вывод… 

— Холмс, будьте так любезны, помолчите, — перебил его я. — И, пожалуйста, пока вы тут стоите, ни при каких обстоятельствах не занимайтесь дедукцией.  
Он тихо фыркнул, но я знал, как трудно для него перестать думать. И все же иногда это просто необходимо, чтобы дать себе отдых и отвлечься от постоянных рассуждений. Я выждал несколько минут и лишь потом решил избавить его от мучительного ожидания. 

— Пора. Пожалуйста, подготовьтесь, — приказал я, и он медленно повернулся, окинул меня невидящим взглядом и кивнул. Я смотрел, как он снимает пиджак и развязывает узел галстука, расстегивает воротничок. Я наблюдал этот ритуал дюжину раз, если не больше, и каждый раз все происходило одинаково. Холмс был человеком привычки, аккуратистом — в самом деле, его слишком активный ум испытывал потребность создавать порядок из хаоса. Мне часто приходила мысль о том, что его неспособность справляться с эмоциями проистекала из их непредсказуемости и невозможности упорядочить. Холмс пытался их контролировать, но каждый раз терпел неудачу, и это вызывало в нем жгучее чувство досады. Сейчас он расстегнул брюки, снял их и повесил в шкаф вместе с остальной одеждой. Затем снял белье, обнажив длинные, мускулистые ноги, и посмотрел на меня. Я кивнул, и он с глубоким вздохом перегнулся через деревянную спинку кровати и крепко ухватился за нее тонкими, нервными пальцами. 

Я осторожно провел тростью по его спине, и он снова взглянул на меня. 

— Хотелось бы мне обойтись без этого, — вздохнул я. 

— Пожалуйста, Уотсон. Это необходимо, и я это заслужил, — возразил он. 

— С этим я полностью согласен. — Я кивнул, поднял трость и с силой опустил на его напряженные ягодицы. Он вздрогнул, но не сдвинулся с места. Нас с ним воспитывали одинаково — мы оба прошли через наказания тростью в школе, так что я прекрасно знал, как это больно, и сейчас сочувствовал ему всем сердцем. И еще я знал, что он рассчитывает получить традиционные шесть ударов. В частной школе число ударов всегда было кратным шести, и поэтому я собирался отсчитать другое количество. Для него это будет нарушением привычного хода вещей, но я был уверен, что сейчас нам и нужно нарушить порядок, чтобы спустить Холмса на грешную землю. Я решил остановиться на восьми ударах — чтобы дать понять, что это не ошибка, и чтобы Холмс прочувствовал всю серьезность своих проступков. Я ударил второй раз, и на его ягодицах вспухла красная полоса. Холмс резко выдохнул, но слезы на глазах не появились. Они появятся — может, не во время порки, но до наступления ночи наверняка. После пятого удара на его лбу выступила испарина. Мне нравилось смотреть на него в профиль: глаза зажмурены, голова запрокинута, светлые волосы, падающие на лоб, потемнели от пота. Он был сильным, мускулистым мужчиной, но его тонкие пальцы свидетельствовали о душевной ранимости, о которой почти никто, кроме меня, не догадывался. Я знал, что он внутренне протестует против наказания, пытается его обосновать, и мне хотелось довести его до такого состояния, когда он перестанет это делать. После шестого удара он открыл глаза, уверенный, что наказание завершилось. — Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на месте, — строго сказал я, как только Холмс попытался выпрямиться, и он удивленно моргнул: я изменил правила, не предупредив его, и теперь он не знал, сколько ударов ждет его впереди. И все же он беспрекословно подчинился — при виде этого мое сердце наполнилось гордостью за него, хотя я никогда не сомневался в его храбрости. Седьмой удар я нанес с еще большей силой, и Холмс ахнул. Он даже разжал руки и взмахнул ими в воздухе, пытаясь снова нащупать спинку кровати. 

— Простите, — прошептал он. 

— Я знаю, что ты раскаиваешься, Шерлок, — тихо сказал я. — Наказание скоро закончится, и ты будешь прощен. — Я взмахнул тростью в последний раз, чтобы закрепить это чувство, и он застонал от боли. Но с места не сдвинулся и был готов принять столько ударов, сколько я сочту нужным — от этого, должен признаться, у меня ком подкатил к горлу. Я отбросил трость, обнял его и помог ему выпрямиться. Он неловко шагнул ко мне, его глаза блестели от непролитых слез. — Ты хорошо держался, — сказал я, обхватив его здоровой рукой. — Я так горжусь тобой, Шерлок.

И вот тогда я увидел то, что хотел — застенчивый, полный любви взгляд моего друга. Он был сейчас так искренен, так умиротворен, что мог позволить себе быть самим собой. В такие мгновения ему не нужно было прятаться под маской Холмса, со мной он мог быть Шерлоком, и я любил его не меньше. Он это знал. Я нежно поцеловал его в губы и привлек к себе. Тогда-то слезы и пролились, но их причиной была не боль. Он никогда не плакал от боли. Только от счастья быть любимым. Всего несколько слезинок — он гордый человек и не позволил бы себе большего, но их хватило, чтобы разрушить барьер, которым Холмс пытался оградить свои эмоции, и дать свободно вздохнуть Шерлоку. 

— Когда Степлтон в тебя выстрелил, я подумал, что он тебя убил, — прошептал он, уткнувшись лицом мне в плечо. — И в то мгновение я не почувствовал ничего. 

— Я знаю, — сказал я, продолжая его обнимать. 

— Только в поезде, по пути домой, я посмотрел, как ты сидишь с этой повязкой на руке, и осознал, о чем тогда подумал, и вот только в тот момент почувствовал… — продолжил он хриплым и полным отчаяния голосом. Я принялся поглаживать его по голове, чтоб успокоить. Могу представить, как это тяжело — так подавлять свои эмоции, что оставаться бесчувственным на сутки или больше после потрясения, но такой он уж человек, мой Шерлок Холмс, и я ни на кого его не променяю в целом свете. — И тогда я почувствовал, будто сам умираю, — пробормотал он. — Как только представил, чем все могло бы закончиться… что ты мог умереть. Что бы я делал без тебя, Джон? Чем я бы стал без тебя? Мы оба ведь знаем, что я покатился бы по наклонной и выбраться уже бы не смог. 

— Тссс. Не надо об этом, — тихо сказал я. — Этого ведь не случилось. Я здесь. Я живой. 

— Слава богу! — хрипло воскликнул он. 

— Иди сюда, давай все исправим, — предложил я, увлекая его к кровати. Он сразу же разделся до конца, а я только начал раздеваться. Я долго провозился из-за раненной руки, но мне приятно было все это время ощущать на себе пристальный взгляд Шерлока. Наконец я забрался в кровать и обхватил его своей здоровой рукой, притягивая к себе. Я целовал его крепко и страстно, а он подчинялся мне, как и всегда, прижимаясь всем телом. Когда я прервал поцелуй, выражение его лица было почти ошарашенным. Мне кажется, он сам не понимал, как оказался моим любовником, и, уж конечно, не мог понять, почему я его не бросаю. Хотелось бы мне это объяснить, но слов не хватит, чтоб выразить такие чувства. Поэтому я пытался продемонстрировать ему это не только словами, но и поступками — даже поркой, если ему это нужно. И как приятно было снова ощутить его прикосновения после вынужденного воздержания в Баскервиль-Холле! 

— Степлтон сказал, что я — это чистый разум и холодный расчет, — прошептал он, теребя бинт на моей руке и нервно очерчивая пальцами рану под повязкой. — И меня мучает мысль, а что, если… если он прав? — Он неуверенно посмотрел на меня, и я ему улыбнулся — так вот что его терзает! 

— Ах, — произнес я, чмокнув его в лоб. — Он просто не знает тебя, Шерлок. Совсем-совсем не знает. — С этими словами я наклонил к себе его лицо и горячо поцеловал в губы. Он прижался ко мне, и я с радостью увидел, что мне удалось изгнать из его глаз сомнения и тревогу. Его взгляд был таким же острым и проницательным, но теперь я видел в нем умиротворение и счастье — потому что наконец он сам поверил, что достоин любви и что я никогда его не покину. Я улыбнулся ему, и он улыбнулся в ответ. Он был так непохож на человека, с которым я провел последние несколько недель, и я понял, что в очередной раз нашел своего любимого Шерлока.


End file.
